


【牛日】囚禁于掌心的你

by July7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July7/pseuds/July7





	【牛日】囚禁于掌心的你

【牛日】囚禁于掌心的你  
Tips：  
*双向囚禁  
*轻微病娇向  
*偏执系粉丝牛岛x缺乏安全感的小偶像日向

【1】  
牛岛签下了办公桌上的最后一份文件。  
长时间高度集中精力的工作让他有些头痛，绷紧的神经松懈下来后，汹涌的疲倦感席卷了他的全身上下。  
离晚上的演唱会还有2个小时。  
他从抽屉里拿出了另一台手机，打开锁屏，手机背景是一个橙色头发笑容张扬的男孩子。  
紧接着，牛岛拨通了一个电话。  
“今晚的警戒都安排好了吗？”  
“都已经就位。”  
“排查一下可疑人物，我这场演唱会不可以出现任何意外。”  
“是。”

界面恢复成了那个年纪不大的男孩照片。  
牛岛靠上自己转椅的后背。  
“翔阳……”

【2】  
也许这是在梦里。  
疲惫感丝毫没有减退，牛岛揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，迎面朝自己跑来了一个人。  
“牛岛先生！”  
年纪尚小的孩子，他的脸上还留着没有褪去的稚气，清亮的嗓音里也满是少年音。  
“翔阳怎么在这里？”牛岛耐心地问道。  
“牛岛先生没有去现场！所以我就来找你了！”日向咬了咬嘴唇：“牛岛先生因为很忙吗？所以就没空来参加我出道后的第一次演唱会？”

不是的。  
牛岛下意识就想否认，他这几天拼了命将能处理的事情全部都处理完，将能推后的就推后，为的就是去参加这个孩子具有纪念意义的第一次演唱会，他不想缺席任何一个日向生命中有意义的时刻。  
但是，他不知道为什么发不出声。  
眼前的人表情越来越沮丧，迟迟得不到牛岛的回答后，他鼓着嘴仿佛生气了一般。  
“忙就忙。”  
“不来就不来。”  
顿了好一会儿，他才又补了一句。  
“不来也不会影响我喜欢你的。”

【3】  
牛岛猛地睁开了眼。  
自己的助理正轻手轻脚推开门，似乎是准备把自己叫起来。  
果然是个梦。  
即便心里有这么清楚的认知，牛岛还是忍不住感到失落。  
那个孩子亲口说出来的“喜欢你”。  
有如炽热阳光般的爱恋。  
“老板，您该去会场了。”助理欲言又止地看着牛岛。  
从梦中醒来的倦怠感还没有完全消失，牛岛只是点了点头：“备车。”  
“已经在楼下等着了。”  
牛岛闻言，拿起了手机出了办公室。  
助理跟在牛岛的身后，满心都是刚才那个少年凑在牛岛脸上亲吻的场景。  
他的目光专注而爱恋，仿佛眼中只能看到牛岛一个人。  
被他发现后，还调皮地说到“不要让若利发现我来过”。

如果助理没记错，那个孩子应该是牛岛曾经从孤儿院里带出来的，叫做日向翔阳。

【4】  
提前了一个小时，牛岛到达了会场。  
由于他赞助商的身份，从官方通道进了后台。  
助理不声不响地带着他朝化妆间走去。  
“月岛！把我的演出服给我！”  
还没走到门口，就听到日向活力满满的声音。  
助理轻咳两声，敲了下门，满意地听到里面嘈杂的声音停了下来。  
“是牛岛先生吗！”刚推开门，日向就抱着演出服出现在了门口，他朝助理身后张望着，果不其然看到了穿着深色西装的牛岛。  
“翔阳。”  
浑身的疲惫终于在这一刻全部消失。  
日向“噔噔噔”地跑过去，他的下半身已经换上了演出需要的裤子，上半身只穿了一件黑T，显得有些不伦不类。  
但牛岛却觉得，他是今晚最耀眼的小王子。  
只是他的性格向来不会说这些话。  
“我还以为你今天不来了！”日向仰着头看他，对于他的到来而产生的惊喜一点都没有掩饰。  
想到梦里日向的反应，牛岛的目光又柔软了几分：“不会 。”  
“我不想错过你生命里的任何一刻。”

日向的眼中快速闪过几道光。  
“那，等会儿见！”

【5】  
牛岛的座位被安排在最前面的特等席位，其他的赞助商也有留有空位。  
舞台的灯光将这一片黑夜照的格外亮堂，伴随着阵阵人海的尖叫声，牛岛看到了穿着一套白色制服的日向。  
他在舞台上跳着、唱着，释放着自己的活力，他是为这舞台而生，他极其适合这样的舞台。  
那是一只翱翔于天的乌鸦，没有人可以折断他的翅膀，没有人可以将他囚于掌心，没有人可以独占他。

牛岛这样想道。

但他不愿意和其他人一起分享这样的日向，即便让他露出沮丧、哀求的神色，他也应该将他锁在自己的家中，让他的身上只染上自己的味道。

他病了。  
在遇见日向翔阳的那一刻起，牛岛就清楚地知道，他病了。

【6】  
独占欲从来不是一个美好的东西，只是世人喜欢将它掩盖在所谓的“爱”这样美好的表面之下。  
牛岛看着日向在台上的每一个动作，他能看得出来，日向平时一定苦练了许久，他向来是一个对待什么都很认真的人。  
也许除了学习。  
牛岛微微弯了弯唇角。  
最后一支舞结束，全场沸腾，属于女生的尖叫声久久不停。  
他的少年是那么优秀，被那么多人所爱慕。  
牛岛低下头，漫不经心地翻看着自己手机里有关日向的照片。  
他是有更多的可能性不是吗？  
看到自家老板又在看手机了，助理轻轻开口：“只要您想，他完全可以——”成为您的人。  
牛岛抬手打断了他的话。  
他需要现在就证明一件事情。

当兴奋的叫声终于停息后，日向才气喘吁吁地拿起话筒说话。  
他下意识地朝着牛岛的方向看了一眼，却没想到扑了一个空，那人低着头，专心致志地在看着别的东西。  
意识到这一点的日向只觉得自己原本就有点干哑的喉咙更加干涩。  
“说话。”  
身为队友的影山稍稍用肩膀撞了撞日向。  
“……感谢大家的热情应援！”  
勉强维持笑容的日向终于回过神，他暂时将注意力全部都放在台下的粉丝上。

牛岛摁下手机，离开了座位。

【7】  
最后的致辞结束后，演唱会圆满结束。  
当日向再次去看牛岛的座位时，已经人去楼空。  
他的脸色褪地格外干净，甚至慌不择路地就朝着后台跑去，身后队友的叫声全部都无视了。  
不在。不在。不在。  
他哪里都不在。  
他没有说任何一句话就离开了自己。

他明明在那个雨夜，从孤儿院中选中了自己，将自己带到了他的身边。  
但是现在，他又可以不闻不问，不管不顾，再次丢下自己。

日向不明白。

等到影山和月岛追上日向时，后者已经静站许久，他像是一个失去五感的木偶一样，向他们投去了空洞的目光。  
“我说，你们喜欢我吗？”

【8】  
自然是喜欢的。  
没有人可以拒绝在舞台上、在私下里如同小太阳一般的日向。  
他是一颗小太阳，源源不断地散发着热量。  
这是日向幼时的想法。  
不知父母双亲是谁，早早就进入到孤儿院的日向，他想成为能够被他人需要的人。  
用自己的笑容和外向感染他人，这样是不是就可以成为谁最重要的人呢？  
事实告诉他，并不是。  
他只能成为某个人生命中某一段尤为重要的人，下一个阶段也许他就会被遗忘。  
意识到这一点后，日向他感到了不安。  
如果没有人需要他，那么他，会有一天，一定再次会被丢下。

被丢下。孤零零的。只有一个人。  
没有人会再在瓢泼大雨中，握住他的手，带他走出阴冷潮湿的天了。

就算他得到了那么多人的喜欢，却也没能成为那个人尤为重要的人。

【9】  
牛岛是第一次早退。  
以往不论是日向的训练还是录音棚里练歌，他都会陪到日向完全结束了再离开。  
但是，他需要短时间内确定一件事情，然后才能确定自己后续该怎么做。  
他脱下自己的西装外套，走进了房间，冲了一个简单的澡，热水让他的头脑更加清楚，也更加知道下一步该怎么走。

当他躺到床上，刚刚翻过身时，有人推开了房门。  
像是小动物悄悄靠近一样，带着鲜活的气息，一步一步，缓缓站在了床边。  
湿热而小心的吻落在了牛岛的嘴唇上。  
他的动作很急促，却也很虔诚。  
仿佛在焦急地证明着什么。  
“若利……”

牛岛睁开了眼。  
然后将日向拉到了自己的怀中。  
“我等你很久了。”

【10】  
日向具体不记得怎么会发展到这一步了。  
他只知道牛岛在自己耳边说出了一句话后，什么事情都变得疯狂了起来。  
他身上的衣服被撕得粉碎，他被牛岛紧紧地抱在怀中，后穴的扩张缓慢而暧昧，他只记得自己不断地叫着让牛岛进来，插进去，灌满他。  
让他感觉到自己是被牛岛需要的，他可以不要别人的喜欢，别人的目光，但唯独牛岛若利不可以，他只能是自己的，他只能将他的爱恋、将他的专注，全部都只给自己一个人。  
“翔阳。”  
他这么亲密地叫着自己的名字，用他自己都想不到的温柔语气。  
日向即使已经泪流满面了，却依旧不愿意换一个姿势，他只想让牛岛紧紧抱住自己，以这种极深的姿势，证明着自己是被他需要的。  
牛岛是爱自己的。

“不要出去……呜，不要……”日向揽住牛岛的脖颈，轻声喃喃着。  
牛岛舔过他的嘴唇，轻轻吻着日向嘴角。  
“你知道你在做什么吗，翔阳？”  
睫毛被泪水沾湿，日向望着牛岛，突然下口在他的锁骨处咬了一个牙印。  
“我想……永远地……留在你的身边。”

听到这句话，牛岛罕见地笑了笑。  
“我会将你锁起来，困在我的身边，如果你敢逃走，我就打断你的腿。”

日向垂下眼，遮住了自己眼中的些许微光。  
“请你永远地……囚禁我。”

END.


End file.
